


Adore You

by chang_flamboyant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, Or not, Romance, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: Iwaizumi couldn’t do his tie. Oikawa scolded  him every damn time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before and just wanting to post it here

“I can do it myself,” Iwaizumi scoffed when Oikawa fixed his necktie.

“No, you can’t.” Oikawa sneered, “Can’t believe we’re high schoolers now and you still can’t even make a simple knot, iwa-chan.” His hands worked fast to tie the material hanging on Iwaizumi’s neck, ignoring the fake annoyance passing on his friend’s face.

“Done.” Oikawa pulled away and turned around. Iwaizumi muttered something like  _ you’re acting like my mom _ before walking fast to match their step. Oikawa only giggled upon the comment.

“Oh, seems like it would be raining.” Oikawa looked up to the grey sky, smiling as he tugged Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him quickly to the bus stop. Iwaizumi cursed but followed him anyway.

They sat on the back of the bus like always, relieved because the rain was late to catch them. Oikawa occupied himself with the view from the window, watching the road drenched wet. Iwaizumi, on the other side, plucked the headphone and started listening to the music. He hummed until a certain lyric came to the scene.

“ _ Even on rainy days, you clear up my heart _ _   
  
_

_ The moment I saw you, I’m only filled with you” _

His eyes averted to Oikawa, staring at the blissful expression that man had in his face. His eyes were beaming in soft gaze, somehow fitted his brown hair. 

“ _ Just looking at you makes joy spread on my lips _ _   
  
_

_ You’re the only one who can make me smile like this~” _

Iwaizumi blamed the song for the smile his lips couldn’t help but curls.

—-

“Seriously Iwa-chan, we’re already in our third year and you still can’t make a knot right.” Oikawa huffed, leaning toward Iwaizumi and used his hands to fix the fabric, only to be greeted by a scoff.

“We’re already in our third year and you’re still whining about this.”

“Ahh, what did I do to deserve a childhood friend like you? I wake you up every morning and take care of your look but instead of saying thank you, you complain instead.” Oikawa groaned in an exaggerated tone.

Iwaizumi chewed the leftover bread he managed to grab before going out from his house. “I never asked for that.”

Oikawa widened his eyes and jabbed him. “ Ungrateful.”

Iwaizumi nonchalantly responded, “I hear that a lot.”

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh, chose not to play along when he saw his wristwatch. “Hurry up, it’s past 6.30,” 

“Yes, mom,” And Oikawa jabbed him once again

Their daily life seemed common, Oikawa came early in the morning to wake him up, waiting for Iwaizumi to change, and fixing his tie afterwards before walking together to take a bus to their school.

Nothing had changed. Both were used to it, until a girl confessed to Oikawa and he started to date, leaving the single Iwaizumi behind.

Iwaizumi didn’t really care at first, glad that his friend finally found someone to have his own love story in highschool. Really, he was okay. He just couldn’t adapt to the empty feeling his heart felt when no one woke him up again, waiting for him in front of his house and complaining about the tie hanging on Iwaizumi’s neck.

He couldn’t get used to the silence enveloping him when he walked down the bus stop, or to the view of the dark cloud without Oikawa standing beside him, staring at the road, adoring the rain.

Eventually Oikawa broke up. Iwaizumi found out accidentally, though. The girls were gossiping like some middle aged women, didn’t care about who was listening to their  _ sharing _ session. Upon hearing it, Iwaizumi tried hard to deny the little excitement he felt. He couldn’t fathom the reason though.

“Missed me, that much, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sneered when he went straight to Iwaizumi’s room to bother his sleep. Iwaizumi’s mom casually let him in, a little surprised Oikawa came back to do the charity job to wake her child up after he stopped coming for a month. 

“As if,” Iwaizumi buried his face on the pillow, half asleep half… _ embarrassed  _ ?

“You didn’t miss me at all?” Oikawa pretended to gasp when he pulled the pillow away. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and groaned. “I didn’t.” 

“But I miss you, though.” The guy smiled and laughed instead of getting offended. Oikawa had been with Iwaizumi long enough to be fully immune to his sometimes,  _ many times,  _ harsh words.

_ Boy _ , if only Oikawa knew how much his comment would affect Iwaizumi, he wouldn’t carelessly say he missed him. Because at this moment Iwaizumi’s face was flushed red, visibly flustered.

“Iwa-chan, you’re okay?” Oikawa halted his laugh and scooted closer, concerned when Iwaizumi didn’t reply with a mock as usual. When he was a few inches away from Iwaizumi, the room owner felt his heart flipped. When was the last time they were this close? Look at that hair trim, when did Oikawa get it? What happened with the pimple Iwaizumi remembered popped on Oikawa’s left cheek? Look at those pretty brown eyes and flawless ski-

“Dude, your face is so red! Are you sick? You should’ve told me. Take a rest, I’ll tell the teacher.”

Yeah, maybe Iwaizumi was sick. Surely it was not Oikawa’s beaming smile and reckless  _ I miss you _ sentence that made blood rush to his face. Or the close proximity they were in. Or how cute Oikawa’s concerned face looked. Nope, surely he was sick.

He wasn’t.

“Nah. I’m not. Get out of my room.”

Iwaizumi got over conscious. What did he look like before Oikawa? Was there a drool stain on his face? The eye gunks, were they visible? What about his hair? Did they spike up? Did his body or his mouth smell? Iwaizumi instantly regretted eating Natto last night, what if the smells lingering? 

“You’re not sick? Ok that’s good. But I won’t get out, you’ll be sleeping again if I leave. “ Oikawa firmly said. Iwaizumi didn’t want Oikawa to see him any longer. His self-esteem would go lower and lower, so he stood up instead.

“You’re still annoying.” Iwaizumi grumbled and grabbed a towel hanging behind his door and walked out. Oikawa chuckled. “You’re still ungrateful.” He replied, but maybe Iwaizumi didn’t hear that.

Iwaizumi had this hankering inside him to ask Oikawa what was going on with his relationship. But he was far too happy to be bothered. 

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa drew a breath and cussed. “You know your point would be deducted if you dress like that, aren’t you? This is why you’d never be popular. At least ask your mom to make your tie.”

Iwaizumi smiled. Instead of replying with a chide, he smiled.  _ God _ , how he missed Oikawa’s whining to start his day. The hands brushing lightly against his chest to fix his neck tie, the close view of his friend standing in front of him, the scolding he received upon things he never cared until Oikawa came back to his side. He missed them all.

“Creep. Why are you smiling?” Oikawa hit him and sneered. Iwaizumi momentarily panicked because he didn’t expect his smile would be so obvious. But then he raised one brow, putting up the smug smile he had stopped to curl when Oikawa was taken.

“Adoring you. You’re getting uglier, it’s amusing.” 

“You’re so mean,” Oikawa opened his eyes wide and smacked him, gaining a grimace and a lot of laughter from Iwaizumi.

“Oh  _ crap _ , what time is it? We’ll be late!” Amidst their bickering, Oikawa suddenly exclaimed. 

“The last one reached the bus stop paying the school snack!” Iwaizumi suddenly yelled and left Oikawa.

“We didn’t even start at the same time!” Oikawa followed him and Iwaizumi fastened his pace. “Dating makes you weak, huh shittykawa? Look at those wobbly feet.” Iwaizumi mocked him as he grinning and running toward the bus stop. He heard Oikawa cursed from behind when he touched the sign of the bus stop first.

Iwaizumi only laughed when Oikawa threw a kick on his ass. He had forgotten the last time he was this happy. Wasn’t today a normal day? Oikawa came to his room, walking him to school, scolding him about his tie, bickering all along the way. Yet Iwaizumi seemed to find today to be completely different.

—-

“Are you guys always like that?” Tsukishima asked the two men who shamelessly bickering in front of the boarding house.

“Like that what?” Iwaizumi tore his eyes to Tsukishima who was busy watering the plant. Must be fun to have a day off on Friday.

“Making knot in public. You’re like a couple. “ He answered. “A gross one.”

“He has a job interview today. Can’t you believe he couldn’t even make a knot? For 6 years I’ve been teaching him but it gained no result.” Oikawa defended himself, voice raised up to conceal the embarrassment he felt upon the comment about the couple.

“And we’re not a couple.” Iwaizumi added, which took the interest of the two other men. Oikawa’s face was unreadable, and he failed to properly respond. For someone who had been in love with Iwaizumi since so long, it was hard to hear the confirmation about their relationship. Did Iwaizumi know how hard it was for Oikawa when he discovered his feelings? When he had to date girl because he thought he was just  _ confused _ ?

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa, sensing the shifting atmosphere. “...but we’re soon to be.”

Oikawa wanted to cry.

Iwaizumi wanted his tie to be done.

Tsukishima, toes curling and body cringed, just wanted to puke.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
